


Sozo ryoku

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, Workplace Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Quería alguien que lo satisficiera sin hacer preguntas, alguien que fuera listo al chasquear de sus dedos, alguien al cambio de quien pudiera imaginar a Kota, porque Yuto sabía que era todo lo que deseaba.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Sozo ryoku

**Sozo ryoku**

**(El poder de la imaginación)**

Yuto estaba harto.

Enteramente, malditamente harto.

Kota, Kota, Kota, Kota.

Amaba a Yabu, de verdad lo hacía. Pero lo más tiempo pasaba lo más Hikaru retaba sus límites y su paciencia, y él no estaba seguro que iba a soportar esa situación mucho más.

Esa tarde estaban juntos para el rodaje de su próximo promotional video, y Nakajima estaba más que intencionado a hacer algo al respecto.

Quería erradicar esa manía por la mente de Hikaru de manera definitiva, y dejar de ser por él solo un segundo plato, dejar de vender de esa manera su cuerpo y lo que había empezado sintiendo por él.

Se acercó a él cuando lo vio sin los otros, haciéndole señas de seguirlo y llevándolo en una sala vacía, esperando que ninguno los buscara.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó Hikaru, indiferente, casi como si fuera enojado por su presencia. Yuto absorbió el golpe, ignoró el tono de su voz y le puso las manos a las caderas, extendiéndose para besarlo.

El mayor lo dejó hacer. Abrió los labios bastante para dar acceso a su lengua, mordiéndole un labio, gimiendo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Nakajima contra el suyo.

“Tengo ganas, Hikka.” le dijo liego, arrodillándose sin perder el tiempo y deshaciéndole el cinturón, dejando que los pantalones y los calzoncillos le deslizaran bajo las piernas.

“Yu... podemos ser descubierto en cualquier momento, quédate quieto.” contestó Yaotome, sin demasiada convicción, pasándole la mano en el pelo.

El menor sonrió, cabeceando.

“No si lo hacemos rápido. Y en silencio.” contestó, practico, acariciando su polla por la base, quedándose mirándola casi fascinado mientras se ponía enteramente dura.

Hikaru respiraba hondo, la cabeza inclinada, apoyada contra la pared, esperando con poca paciencia que Yuto hiciera algo, cualquier cosa.

Nakajima, por lo demás, aun hubiera dicho que quisiera hacerlo rápido, parecía intencionado a tomarse su tiempo.

Se extendió en adelante, pasando la lengua por todo lo largo de la erección de Hikaru, parándose en la punta para envolverla en los labios, chupando lentamente, mientras su mano se movía en lo restante.

Estaba como si quisiera retar la capacidad de Hikaru de quedarse en silencio. Y lo estaba haciendo, de verdad estaba un desafío para el menor tratar de no gemir, de no hacer ruido, o de no gritarle de hacer algo más.

Pero Yuto pareció cansarse pronto de ese juego de provocación.

Lo tomó enteramente en boca, y Hikaru volvió loco.

Empujaba las caderas contra de él, mordiéndose los labios, no deseando nada más que gemir mientras su polla entraba y salía de esa boca caliente, una sensación a que nunca había sabido resistir.

Yuto tenía los ojos fijos en él, regodeándose de esa expresión casi atormentada por el placer.

Dejó deslizar la mano que tenía a la base de la erección de Hikaru hasta sus pantalones, deshaciéndolos rápido y empezando a tocarse en ritmo frenético, determinado a no concentrarse mucho en su orgasmo cuanto en lo del mayor.

Porque era lo que Yaotome quería por él, estaba por eso que le seguía el juego, sin protestar.

Quería alguien que lo satisficiera sin hacer preguntas, alguien que fuera listo al chasquear de sus dedos, alguien al cambio de quien pudiera imaginar a Kota, porque Yuto sabía que era todo lo que deseaba.

Sabía que mientras estaba allí, arrodillado enfrente a él, tratando de hacer que se corriera, tratando de hacerlo llegar a un orgasmo siempre mejor que el precedente, Hikaru tenía los ojos cerrados porque imaginaba que había la boca de Kota alrededor de su erección, porque imaginaba sus manos, su lengua.

Porque era lo que hacía siempre, y Yuto no se engañaba.

Se había quedado en silencio hasta ahora, hasta que no había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos estaban usados, hasta que no había entendido que hay una fina línea entre callarse y sufrir, y que ya no estaba dispuesto a hacer ninguna de las dos.

Se corrió, siguiendo moviendo la mano contra sí mismo y luego concentrándose aún más en Hikaru, en sus caderas que empujaban contra de él en ritmo más y más rápido; se extendió más, dejando que la punta de su polla le rozara la garganta y sintiendo el mayor temblar bajo sus manos, mientras le tiraba el pelo fuerte y llegaba al orgasmo dentro de su boca.

Yuto se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, tratando de tragar sin sofocar, luego se movió lentamente, poniéndose en pie y limpiándose como podía.

Hikaru le sonrió, arreglándose los pantalones, y luego le dio una palmadita en el hombro, acercándose a la puerta.

Antes que pusiera posar la mano en la manija, sin embargo, Yuto lo paró.

“Sabes que no es real, ¿verdad, Hikka? Sabes quién soy yo, sabes que no soy Kota, ¿verdad?” le dijo, con una nota de rencor en la voz.

Yaotome se inmovilizó.

Estuve así por unos momentos, antes de suspirar y girarse.

“Sí, lo sé, Yuto. Pero al final somos iguales, ¿no? Tenemos la misma férvida fantasía.” contestó, sin descomponerse. “Yo imagino que seas Kota, y tú imaginas que yo te quiera. Estamos a mano, ¿no?” concluyó, cogiendo los hombros y saliendo de la sala antes que el menor tuviera tiempo de responder.

Nakajima se apoyó contra la pared, como si las rodillas no lo suportaran más.

Hikaru había razón.

Por ambos solo era una fantasía que consumaban juntos, y quizás no tenía el derecho de lamentarse o de tratar de sacarlo de su sueño, cuando él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Había una fina línea entre callarse y sufrir. Y, ahora, Yuto había hablado.

El día siguiente, iba a seguir haciendo que Hikaru le pisara los sentimientos, si solo el mayor lo hubiera pedido.

Y no se engañaba, no más: iba a pedirlo.


End file.
